Semiconductor chips are often commercially produced having various circuits which may or may not be required in the resultant device. A single silicon die may be used to create multiple chip products, some of which require additional functionalities. As a result, some devices are over provisioned based on their intended end use.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to design present day semiconductor devices to be more customizable depending on intended end use.